


My Inner Coward

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backstory, Corrin sounds so innocent, Corrin's POV, Yet another sucky summary that doesn't do anything justice, this starts to sound like diary entries...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: A backstory on how Corrin developed feelings for Takumi.





	My Inner Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Relates to the original story "Can You Be Mine." Check it out by clicking on my name! Please do! 
> 
> Second person has to do with feelings, while first person is more like a narration.

My army and I return to the Astral Plane to rest up before setting out to Cheve after Ryoma. While everyone is eating in the Mess Hall, I set out to find Takumi. I am shaken up by Izana’s death, and I wanted to check up on Takumi to make sure he was okay. The only reason Takumi joined us is that it was Izana’s death wish. I can’t imagine how Takumi feels about joining us because of a dying wish. I want to make him feel like he wants to be here instead of feeling like he’s here because of a promise. After grabbing two trays of food, I head off to find Takumi.

  
Leaving the Mess Hall, I start to search all over my castle. Eventually, I find him sitting under the tree leading to my treehouse. Staring off into the distance, he doesn’t react when I sit down next to him and offer him his tray of food. He continues to stare off and ignore me as I hold out the tray to him. Trying a different approach, I get right up and shove the tray in his face.

  
Startled, he fumbles and almost spills the food all over himself. He glares at me and silently starts to eat.

 

I attempt to break the awkward silence by saying, “I wouldn’t be a good commander if I left you out here to sit alone.”

  
“Well, you aren’t a good sister by not siding with Hoshido.”

  
That stung deep. Seeing I was going to get nowhere today, I walk away from him.

  
Determined, I spend the next few battles and all the time we had in between battle trying to befriend Takumi. When he finally softened up to me and offered to help teach me how to shoot, I was ecstatic. To know that I finally got the cold-hearted Takumi to open up and filled me with joy. When I injured myself and he helped me fix my hand, I felt a tingle. Not a bad tingle, like a good tingle, the kind storybook characters feel when they meet their soulmate. Sounds cheesy right? Well yeah, I know.

  
Through are archery sessions, I saw a different side of him. It was caring, kind and warm. He even started to treat me nicer! This was a huge step for me, and eventually, I was with him twenty-four seven. We battled side by side, laughed together and always hung out. It filled me with an indescribable happiness.  
The more we hung out, the more I noticed little things. How adorable your smile was, the way you slightly avert your gaze when I compliment you, and so many more. Every little thing, I love it. I'm not sure if others see what I see, but regardless, I love it. And this is when I realized I have feelings for you.

  
My dreams are filled with you. The times we spent together, and the times that might come. Is it possible to have a future together? My heart flies when I see you. I can't help but smile when I with you. Somehow, everything seems better with you involved. All my other emotions are out the door. All I feel is happiness.

  
Recently, I've noticed you've started to hang out with Oboro more. I can't help but feel jealous, but I won't do anything. You are smiling, and I don't want to take that away. There is something I feel that is right about us, but if you love something, you have to let it go.

  
Did I say, love? Yes, I did. I'm pretty sure I love you, and way more than a brother. Well, maybe it's love. I'm sure I like you, but I've never known what love feels like. I have had a crush before, but nothing this intense. So maybe it's love? Time will tell.

  
Regardless, I've known you long enough to see what you're feeling. I can read you so easily. You look happy with Oboro, but you don't smile the same way you do with me. Sometimes, you even look uncomfortable. I hope you aren't forcing yourself. I can see you through like glass, and you aren't fooling me. She isn't right for you. I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel, but I'm scared of your rejection. You've rejected me before, and I don't want that again. I need to get rid of these thoughts. I'm sorry I still have this doubt in my mind about you.

  
You have stolen my heart, but my mind isn't all there. Please realize my feelings before someone takes my mind. I want to be yours...


End file.
